


Soft Asks

by OSML



Category: OSML
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSML/pseuds/OSML
Collections: OC ASK GAME





	1. Chapter 1

🌹 **Where in the world does your OC feel most at home? Is there any reason why? If it’s not the place they were born, where were they born? Is there a certain somebody that makes them feel at home wherever they may be? What does home mean to them?**

* * *

**Usagi:** Libraries or shops filled with the smell of freshly baked goods. It makes her feel cozy.

Her family and friends. She always liked to have people around her, who she can grow old with.

Home for her is where she can care for her loved ones, bring up her kids, and enjoy life to the fullest.

* * *

**Alexey:** Their bedroom or just inside their home in general. Not having a connection to the outside world is essential to feeling at home.

Lennon and Usagi are the only people who they would say make them feel at home. They feel comfortable around them, not fully, but it’s something.

To Alexey home means comfort, where they can be themselves and hide away from worries.

* * *

**Lennon:** Outside, in the woods, the back garden, or the street. Basically, wherever she can encounter other people and feel others’ energy.

Pretty much any fun-loving person can make Lennon feel at home, but her family is always number 1.

She considers home to be a place full of love and support. Receiving and giving.


	2. Chapter 2

**🍄** **What are your OCs' favorite snacks? Their favorite comfort food which always cheers them up when they’re down? Favorite meal to make? Do they enjoy baking and cooking and are they any good in the kitchen?**

* * *

**Usagi:** Butter biscuits, vegetable/fruit chips.

One of Usagi’s hobbies is cooking, she is very good at it. She worked as a cook for about 2 years, which is a long time considering she has only existed for 8 years.

* * *

**Alexey:** Mac & Cheese, pancakes.

Alexey is decent at cooking. Nothing too fancy, but very yummy. They also rarely eat full meals, so it’s not like they have high expectations for themselves.

* * *

**Lennon:** Hotdog, but rarely eats I since her diet is mostly plant-based. Calls herself a vegan, but she isn't. Just don't tell her what hotdogs are made out of, you'll never hear the end of it.

Lennon is an absolute disaster in the kitchen. The only thing anybody should trust her with is the microwave.


	3. Chapter 3

**🍁** **Where does your OC go when they need to have some time to themself? Would they ever have their own “comfort corner” filled with all the things they like? Do they have a favorite spot outside that feels like it's theirs and theirs alone**?

* * *

**Usagi:** She has a comfort corner. A small office/reading corner, looking into the garden, filled with books, an old armchair, her knitting kit, and scent sticks.

That with a nice cup of tea? She won’t move an inch.

* * *

**Alexey:** Their whole room is their comfort corner. Their bed is big and soft, filled with plushies, pillows, blankets, and dim lights to help her light sensitivity.

* * *

**Lennon:** Lennon likes their back garden. She loves fresh air, sunlight, and the sounds of nature.

She also has lots of animals in her room, and they are always fun to hang out with. That or in the living room in the middle of attention might be her favorite spot.


	4. Chapter 4

**🍂** **Does your OC enjoy hugs? What do they do as a show of affection for: their friends, their family, their significant other(s), or for strangers? Overall what are they like with receiving affection from others?**

* * *

**Usagi:** She likes hugs, although not one to initiate herself. For her showing affection is through encouraging words, giving her full attention to others, and giving small gifts (baked goods, handmade clothes/accessories).

Doesn’t expect affection back. She is very well aware that there are people who aren’t good at giving back. When she is given compliments or someone initiates physical contact (depending on the person and the timing) she would gladly accept it.

* * *

**Alexey:** They hate hugs, tolerates them when it’s their loved ones and they very clearly need physical affection. Most she could do is hand-holding or letting others hold onto them. They rarely show any obvious signs of affection towards others, but when they do it’s usually chatting with them or letting them into their personal space (her bedroom).

Of course, receiving affection feels nice, a compliment here or there, but as far as motivational speeches go (‘I believe in you’ ‘You can do it’ ‘Keep going’) it doesn’t work on them. Completely immune. 

* * *

**Lennon:** She absolutely loves hugs. Small hugs, bear hugs, random hugs, all the hugs. Showing affection for her includes a lot of physical contact, wanting the involve others in everything she does, and uncomfortable long eye contact. She is more careful about showing affection to strangers, but her bubbly aura is always a must.

Also loves receiving affection, because she feels like her efforts are valued and her unconditional love is returned.


	5. Chapter 5

**💐** **How does your OC handle being unwell or forced to rest in bed? Who cares for them and in what ways? Does your OC enjoy being doted on or are they a terrible patient? Reversed: is your OC good at taking care of others who are ill or in need?**

* * *

**Usagi:** Usagi is a mature woman, but that doesn’t mean she can’t be whiny. This is also a good indicator when she is getting sick since she doesn’t normally act like this.

Being in bed reminds them of reading and knitting. Being so sick that she doesn’t have enough energy to sit up or open her eyes is a nightmare. Despite all of the complaining and whining, she is a good patient. Sure, Jaya is sick of listening to her, but she is still her wife. Usagi is also a lot more clingy when she is sick. Now they are both forced to be in bed.

Usagi is a perfect caretaker. She checks on her patients regularly, does intensive research on illnesses and medicine. Makes the best soups ever, has 50 warm blankets, and a fully equipped first aid kit. Might go a little overboard with the babying, but that just shows her love. 10/10

* * *

**Alexey:** Is used to being unwell, for them, there is no such things as being ‘forced’ to rest in bed. Most of the time Usagi and/or Jaya will take care of them, but at times Lennon will join as well.

While they appreciate the help but babying them would be a criminal offense. At first, they refused to take medicine, but they would quickly change their mind when their head hurts from the smallest of noises and walking feels like pure agony. With a little nagging they would follow any medical advice given, overall would be a good patient.

Would be an attentive but bossy caretaker, if their patient is being bratty or refuse to follow their/the doctor’s advice after a short fight they will just leave the patient be, it’s not worth their time. They will either learn or not.

* * *

**Lennon:** SHE IS THE BRATTY PATIENT. Would have a very hard time staying in bed. At first, Usagi or Jaya would try and take care of her, but to no avail. As time goes by, they notice that Lennon listens to Alexey’s harsh tone better. Knowing that now her parents are going to send Alexey to take care of her and Lennon takes advantage of that.

She would be whining, stretching Alexey’s limits. She then would carefully learn where the line is, where she can pretend to get more affection but not annoy her sibling to the point of leaving.

Lennon would be an okay caretaker, caring mostly for Alexey. She has her patient’s best interest in mind but is very active. A sick person (especially a sick Alexey) would probably be in bed all day or do very little physical activity and that she has a hard time dealing with. Alexey would be in bed, contemplating her life choices thinking about when she was able to sit up without feeling like she was shot in the head, while Lennon is laying next to her fidgeting with random objects trying to chat with half-asleep Alexey. It’s a nightmare for both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**🌳** **What is your OC’s favorite way to relax after a stressful day? Do they have a favorite book to curl up with? A hobby? Or do they have a nice bubble bath and have an early night to bed?**

* * *

**Usagi:** Usagi just wants a quiet night by herself or with Jaya. Have dinner, cuddle up on the couch, have a bath, go to bed early, and enjoy each other’s presence.

* * *

**Alexey:** Alexey loves to draw and craft. They have an XP-PEN Artist 22EPro graphic tablet and spend a decent amount of time in their room drawing. However, if their day was exceptionally tiring, they want to sleep as soon as they get home.

* * *

**Lennon:** It’s pretty hard to wear Lennon down, but when it happens Lennon’s attitude does a 180. She would be quiet, dragging her feet up the stairs and into her room, flopping down into her bed, falling asleep rather quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**🌲** **How deeply does your OC feel? Are they typically empathetic or do they have a hard time connecting with others in this way? What are they like when offering support and comfort to someone they care for?**

* * *

**Usagi:** Usagi feels deeply. Her motherly nature comes with empathy and the constant need to baby others.

She helps where she can, although she might have difficulties approaching problems she hasn’t personally experienced yet. With a soft, caring look on her face, she first decides if she should even interfere. After asking the person what she can do to comfort/support them, she does everything in her power to make them feel better.

* * *

**Alexey:** Has a hard time connecting with others even if they are struggling with the same thing(s). For Alexey emotion wise it’s just themself and others. Totally disconnected at times.

Offering help is verbally non-existent for them. They go next to the person in question, with an annoyed expression, thinking that person can find out by themself that Alexey is trying to help. At least she hopes so. Alexey can’t handle others’ emotions, very bad at processing them. When someone is crying, she gets overwhelmed and tries to stop it in a rather harsh way. It’s either silently giving others a shoulder to cry on or (seemingly) unreasonable anger.

* * *

L **ennon:** Lennon feels deeply, but only with positive emotions. She goes above and beyond to hype up anyone and make them even happier.

Lennon tries hard. A little too hard. Somehow, she always sees the positive sides of things and this makes comforting others difficult. When she encounters a sad person, she tries to cheer them up. Having rarely experienced sadness or anger this happy-go-lucky girl is having a hard time understanding that ‘thinking about nice things’ or smiling doesn’t always help.

“OMG!!! Are you okay?? What’s wrong??” Worried, immediately tries to hug/grab.

After a few tries, she usually gives up and finds someone else to help, but she does come back after a little while to check in on them (just in case).


End file.
